Electrical contact elements can be used to connect an Implantable Pulse Generator (IPG) to the lead for Medical Electronic Devices used in Cardiac Rhythm Management (CRM) and Nuero-stimulation (pain management) applications. Exemplary contact elements are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 12/100,646, entitled Integrated Header Connector System, filed Apr. 10, 2008, in Ser. No. 12/876,775, filed Sep. 7, 2010, entitled Connector Assemblies for Use with Implantable Medical Devices; and in Ser. No. 12/062,895, filed Apr. 4, 2008, entitled Connector Assemblies for Use with Implantable Medical Devices, the contents of each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes to the extent they do not conflict with expressly described elements and features of the presently disclosed apparatus, system, and method.
The indicated applications described in-line connectors for electrically transmitting separate signals or electrical pulses from a transmitter or transceiver housing through an-line connector to transmit signals to remotely positioned electrical pads. The multiple conductors are can transmit without electrical interference by using non-conductive seal elements to seal or isolate adjacent conductive contacts and conductive springs.
Another in-line application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,415 to Changsrivong, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes to the extent they do not conflict with expressly described elements and features of the presently disclosed apparatus, system, and method. The '415 patent is directed to connectors for connecting two elongated members that are positioned in-line to one another. Certain parts or sections of the disclosed in-line connectors in the '415 patent are collapsible to enable connection and disconnection of the two in-line elongated members in tight or confined spaces.
Other in-line applications include headphone jacks for audio and/or video devices. The multi-node jacks can transmit multiple pules or signals by isolating adjacent conductors.